bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reika Watanabe
Reika Watanabe Reika "Even without my eyes sight i can stiil see your soul and it's dark so very dark" '' Appearance Reika Watanabe is 26 years old, her hair is purple and so are her eyes. This is due to the Katō clans regularly having purple hair and eyes. She usually wears a pink or lavender shinigami robe. She also wear's a cross necklace that, is an ancient Katō family heirloom which has been passed down from generation from generation, it is said to be the spoils of war between the Soul Reaper's and the Quincy's. It is alos said to increase one's spiritual pressure. Personality Reika's personaliy was cute and warm, she was always excited and the one who exited her was her big brother Kazuhiko Katō. Shes was always warm, and full of heart, but sadly all of that changed after the massacre of her family. Then her personality changed from happy-go-lucky to dark and depressing, even on the verge of insanity at first. Currently the only one who keeps her sane is her servant and best friend Ryosuke Gensai. Reika's has the manor of a princess she only eats, watches and has the best. She loves all shades and tones of pink and purple and loves to start fight's and argument's between people. She's prissy and always gets her way even if its a liability to other's. In a fight or confrontation she would act as a King on a cheese board she would first have to exhaust all of her pawn's, bishop's, and Knights before stepping onto the battle field. When she does though shes smart and tactical and never gives up until the last move is made, that's when she fall, and she will never fall again. History Reika's histroy is of a sad one. She was born Febuary 19th, she looks to be 16 or 17 but in reality shes 108. She is part of the Katō family and is the next heir to the throne, but sadly her family was massacred by her uncle, Hidenori Katō and the rest of the Okū side of her family massacred the Hana side of her family. Leaving her to be the only one of the Hana side to survive. She then was left to die. She roamed the street's of the Seteti and ran into a hollow. Luckily she was saved by a mysterious shinigami, it was Daisuke Watanabe. He took her to his captian and the Gotei 13 order'd him to adopt her. Him being 3rd seat on division 8 he taught her the ways of the Zanpakutō and taught her how to control her spiritual pressure. 6 years later she enters the Soul Reaper Academy. She meet's Ryosuke Gensai, The instinly become best friend and the teach each other their strenght and their weakness's so the'll survive shinigami academy. She exels at kido and teaches him it while he excels at batlle and his Zanpakutō and teaches her how to unlock her full potential. Powers/Ablilities 'immense spiritual pressure : Reika's spiritual pressure is off the charts. It compares to Kenpachi Zaraki or higher. Her spiritual pressure is this way becuase of the Quincy Cross she and her family wears, it gives on the ability to abosb reiastu and use it in their power. 'Kido Practitioner : '''Reika is master in Kidō she's master high level kidō spells. And have created a couple her self using her Zanpakutō. She's a master at Seals and Bakudō. Her Zanpakutō aids in her in Hadō and Bakudō, and negates any affect of any Kido toward's her. 'Flash Step Master : 'Her flash step is instant, and incredibly fast. She moves at blinding speeds. She can dodge and move using her flash step and she can do it thousand's of times before getting tired. She's even created an advance form of flash step called, Hoshiki (Kaminari suteppu hōshiki lit. thunder step method 雷ステップ方式.) '''Keen Intellect: '''She's very smart, being educated by a royal family and many high ranking shinigami. She's also very preseptive she notice thing's other don't. Thats why she's usually put on dectective or mysterious missions she was even approached by Kurotsuchui Mayuri Kurotsuchui to join Squad 12, but she declined. Zanpakutō '''Zanpakutō: ' '''Sealed: Reika's zanpakuto in a sealed state look's like a regular Katana with a flower hilt and a green handle. ' ' Shikai: Her shikai is Ran fukkatsu(Orchid Resurrection 蘭復活) when she says the command "Shut your eyes and die, Ran Fukkatsu" her blade is enveloped in purple light. When the light dissipates the blade is longer and is skinny at the bottom but get wider at the top, kind of like a upside down triangle. The blade is completely black, hilt, guard, blade, except for 2 white line on the blade. The hilt has changed from a 4 petaled flower to a 6 petaled flower. Shikai Ability: Her Shikai has many abilities and is a flower/plant based Zanpakuto. She has 13 different abilities, the depend on what flower is sprouted when she realeses her shikail. She can only use one ability prior to realese of her Zanpakuto. Gensō-tekina kiku (幻想的な菊 lit. illusionary chrysanthemum): This gives Reika the ability to increase her kido skills, and cast enhanced kido with it. The blade also changes in this form the blade is alot longer, still black with the same hilt but, it not as wide and at the top of the blade is a purple chrysanthemum. Hō hana okinagusa (砲花オキナグサ lit. cannon flower pulsatilla): This give Reika the ability to shoot flower bombs out of her blade. Her blade also changes forum here the hilt, guard, and the blade length is the same. The blade is now a funnel cannon and at the top of the cannon is a Pulsatilla, the flower and it shoots flower bombs, kido blast, and flower pollen. Kogane marī (黄金マリー lit. Golden marigold) This increase Reika's speed incredibly her Zanpakutō also absorb's sunlight the stronger the sun the stronger she is. The blade also acquires the ability to fire burst of fire and light energy also able to cast minor illusions. The blade doesn't change at all the color is now all gold though except for the hilt. Surudoi kikyō (鋭い桔梗 lit. keen bellflower): This gives Reika the ability to cast illusions and despell kido and Zanpakutō affects. The blade doesn't change at all the hilt, blade, guard are all the same. Two Bellflowers sprout on each side of the blade. The blade can only cast a certain amount of illusions, each illusion cost 1 petal once all the petal's on each flower petal disappears the blade goes back into its sealed state. Ōkui no rakuen rirīfōramu (飽食天国ユリトピック lit. gluttony's paradise\Lily forum): This makes Reika invincible to all Kido, Reistu and any energy based attack. The blade doesn't change at all but 4 paradise lily's sprout from each side the feed on any spiritual energy that hit the blade and grow the more energy the get. Once fully grown Reika has the ability to shoot high dense spiritual blast out of the flowers. The bad side to this is that she can only use her bankai with this blade when all 8 flowers open. No kesshō tsubak (の結晶椿 lit. crystal camellia): This shikai is Reika's favorite because her family crest was a camellia. The ability is she can manipulate crystal's out of the earth such as diamond, ruby, sapphire, just like ice. The blade in this one changes alot, the hilt is in the shape of a camellia, the whole blade is still black though. The blade becomes like a needle and turns to the size of a wakizashi. Thus decreasing her range in combat, but with her manipulation with crystal it doesn't really affect her. Dokusei kōsai (毒性虹彩 lit. toxic iris): This forum give her the ability to implant poison in to the body. The blade turns into a wakizashi and the hilt turns gold, the blade turns in to a triangular hook. With each cut the person is poisoned with no lethal poison the only way the poison can activate is with the command "Race and Kill\Rēsu to korosu." The poison from the blade activates and races straight for the heart. Without the command the poison just burns you like acid. The chances of getting this blade is like 1/50, while the possibility's of getting the other blades is 1/13. Hyaku no tsubasa (百の翼 lit. one hundred wings): This forum of the blade, changes the blade into mande blades one hilt one guard 100 blades backed into one entity. The blade ups the users power and gives them hundred blades. When the blades combine the user can do spectacular things such as glide, create protection, and create spectacular kidō. The secret power of the blade is it x100 of any attack. Aka pesuto (赤ペスト lit. the red plague): This forum of the blade is impossible to avoid. The blade stays exactly the same but poppy's flowers sprout from the side. The release spores that can explode, cause paralysis, burst into kidō blast, and cause hallucinations. The poppy spores can also plant and forum gigantic poppy flowers that explode out of the ground the release more spores and the cycle continues. Hyaku man kaiten hanabira (百万回転花びら lit. one million rotating petals): This forum has a fair simple ability. When she touches the tip of the blade to the palm of her hand the blade will dissipate into hundreds of white daffodil flowers. The flower are sharp enough to cut through steel the fly rotating the speed of 100 spins every 5 seconds. Bakuhatsu zayarou (爆発ザヤロウ lit. explosive yarrow): This shikai's special ability is extremely power full and is usually and instant kill. When cut by the blade a yarrow bud will sprout form the enemy's wound the flower will then grow. When the yarrow is fully grown it explodes into a massive fire ball usually killing the enemy instantly. The blade doesn't change at all in this forum only 4 yarrow sprout from the blade 2 on each side. Sen ha no mori (千刃の森 lit. one thousand bladed forest): This blade sprouts five bluntly, thin needles or thistles going all the way up to the tip or close to it. The blade can retract and detract and can spin to cut the enemy. When the enemy is cut by the blade, the blood is sucked into the blade making the needles grow longer and thinner eventually the needles will grow into vines and the vines will grow needles thus getting stronger and stronger. The stronger it gets the less mobile it gets. If you touch a daffodil flower it will start to spin and fly at you to kill you. Sunō no hansha (スノーの反射 lit. snowdrop reflectors): This shikai is also one of Reika's favorite. The blade separates into to two wakizashi and behind her 13 snow drop flowers form a circle behind her. The snowdrops forum a invisuble barrier around the user and dramatically decrease any damage deal'd out to the user, the energy from the attack kinetic or spiritual pressure related are turned into kidō blast that can be released from the two blades. To most it seems that it nullifies any attack but that because it dramatically reduces the damage, if you were outrageously strong you could shatter the barrier thus making the shikai useless. Bankai: Reika's bankai is Betsu Ran fukkatsu(Separate Orchid Resurrection 別蘭復活) to activate her bankai she must complete the requirements if her shikai(if needed) and then she'll say the command "Recalled to Life." Odd but true Reika's Zanpakutō has to have a second command to awaken into her bankai. When she does this her blade will dissipate into millions of petals. The petals will form a with flower look barrier around Reika and then the solidify and the barrier opens up reveling that its a gigantic lily off of a lily pad. Reika stands in the middle and in her right hand is a black katana that has four thorn looking spikes pointing out the opposite side of the blade. When she lift's the blade, millionth of pollen, petals and flowers based of her Shikai will fall out of the sky and cover a .5 kilometer radius. Bankai ability: Her bankai's ability is impossible to dodge. First the gigantic lily that she stands in is almost impossible to break and she can use it as protection. Then all the pollen, and flower petals, and flowers, each one has the ability of her shikai. If you touch or inhale the chrysanthemum pollen you will hallucinate, if you touch a pulstailla petal or pollen it explodes and fires at you. If you touch a marigold petal it will burst into light either blinding you or scorching you. If you touch a bell flower you'll be stuck in a illusion that Reika creates from her choice, if you touch a paradise lily it will absorb your spiritual pressure. If you touch a camellia petal or flower it will burst into crystal attempting to capture you in it. If you touch an iris petal poison you and burn your flesh, and explode into toxic gas. If you touch a bird of paradise flower it will come to life and attack you the petals strong a normal katana. If you touch a poppy spore the can do anything any of the other flower pollen's can do. If you touch a yarrow pollen it explodes massively, and then the snowdrop the snowdrop's aren't flying around the forum a barrier in the .5 kilometer radius so that the enemy just cant leave. If some how that all fails she has her ultimate defense lily and if that fails she has her zanpakutō with the thistles on it that the more blood it absorbs the bigger and longer it gets.